zoobybaroniuszfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GvG
Od czego by tutaj zacząć. Może zacznę od GvG, bo to jest w sumie priorytet naszej gildii. W tym momencie podstawowe informacje na temat GvG są takie, że każdego dnia jako gildia mamy nowego przeciwnika, a każdy z poszczególnych członków może oddać jeden atak na dowolnego, wybranego przez siebie obrońcę(Defendera, Wardena). W przypadku gdyby w naszej gildii nie było 30-tu osób, to nasz przeciwnik dostaje za każdego brakującego gracza +5 punktów. My tak samo. Jeśli w ich gildii kogoś brakuje to my dostajemy punkty za każdego brakującego gracza. Są to tzw. free kills. Teraz parę słów na temat obrony. Każdy z graczy wystawia swój Deck obronny, do którego najlepiej nadają się karty WARDENY. Są to karty, które są stworzone do obrony, gdyż mają bardzo dużo punktów życia, czyli HP. Poza tym każda z kart Warden ma tzw. Defender Skill. W późniejszym czasie umieszczę spis wszystkich skilli, w tej chwili najważniejsze jest to, żeby stworzyć Deck, który będzie posiadał kartę ze skillem * Flatline * Alacrity * Counterattack * ewentualnie Gem Silence I umieścić ta kartę jako pierwszą od lewej strony. Resztę kart staramy się uzbierać w tym samym kolorze. W dłuższej perspektywie czasu da nam to podstawę do zbudowania potężnego Decku obronnego. Każdą z kart staramy się “wymaksować”, czyli podnieść jej poziom(lvl) ---------------------------- Druga ważna rzecz w GvG to atak. Tutaj wachlarz możliwości jest o wiele większy. W zależności od tego jaki Deck posiada przeciwnik musimy zbudować Deck Atakujący, który umożliwi nam wygranie i tym samym zdobycie 5 punktów (czyli Killi). Na szczęście jest parę recept na skonstruowanie uniwersalnych Decków, które maja zastosowanie w większości przypadków. Poniżej zajmę się opisaniem najczęściej stosowanych. <>WAŻNE <> WAŻNE <> WAŻNE <> WAŻNE <> WAŻNE <> WAŻNE <> Power całkowity Teamu Defenderów(Wardenów) nie jest ważny - najważniejszy jest Power Pierwszej Karty w Decku. Dlaczego tak się dzieje? Otóż zawsze walczymy z jedna karta, a wiec wniosek jest następujący -> jeśli przeżyjemy pierwszy atak to jesteśmy w połowie drogi do wygranej, gdyż możemy wtedy użyć Skilli, które zapewnia nam nasz Deck Attackerow: * Skill Opóźniający atak naszego przeciwnika * Skill Atakujący naszego przeciwnika * Skill robiący Gemy lub PowerGemy * Skill niszczący Gemy * Inne Skille A teraz po kolei. Jeśli mamy przeciwnika, którego pierwsza karta posiada Skill ALACRITY (czyli umiejętność zablokowania umiejętności opóźniającej kolejkę przeciwnika - tak, wiem, ze to głupio brzmi i dość skomplikowanie, ale chyba nie da rady tego napisać prościej ;) ) to w tym momencie jeśli chcemy korzystać z kart opóźniających turę przeciwnika to: * musimy mieć kartę, która przeciwdziała Skillowi ALACRITY, czyli tzw. dispel * lub mieć Deck tak silny, ze nie będzie nam potrzebny Skill opóźniający Oto przykład karty Wardena, która posiada ten Skill Lothar : Z każdym atakiem może nałożyć Skill ALACRITY na max.5 kart na 3 kolejki. ANALIZA: * jeśli w Decku mamy tzw. Stoperow, czyli karty opóźniające atak przeciwnika i ten skill wejdzie na Stopera - to blokuje on nam możliwość zablokowania tury przeciwnika na 3 tury (co w przypadku GvG oznacza dla nas zazwyczaj śmierć w następnej turze). * jeśli w Decku mamy kartę z Dispelem, to mamy szanse na to, ze Skill rzucony przez przeciwnika zostanie przez nas odbity i będziemy mogli skorzystać ze Skilla opóźniającego. Młotki jak uzywac opozniaczy z rozmyslem le razy w ciagu walki mozna korzystac ze skilli Kategoria:GvG Atak